The Inevitable
by lostinmysticfalls
Summary: A sweet and lemony one-shot with a side of fluff. Rated M for the obvious. Klaus/Caroline with a tiny bit of Tyler.


**This started out as three different one-shots. I kept getting stuck and eventually decided to just make it into a long 3-part one-shot instead. You'll notice I mention the events of 3x15 and reference 3x14 but in my story things go down a bit differently. You will find inconsistencies if you compare it to the show. So please, keep this in mind and take it for what it is, a work of fiction.**

**I haven't written anything in a while and I'm a little rusty so go easy on me! :)**

**Rated M, mainly for smut. You've been warned ;) Enjoy & happy readings!**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Inevitable~<strong>

**Part 1: Temptation**

Caroline walked up to the door of the mansion. She stood there, holding her breath as she reached for the door bell. Her hand dropped before she could press it. She looked around, exhaling loudly in frustration. Again, she reached for the button and once more she dropped her hand before ringing it.

"Damn it Caroline, just get this shit over with already," she told herself, annoyed at her indecisiveness.

She furrowed her eyebrows and filled herself with courage, lifting her hand once more to the button.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She froze, the roughness in his voice, the accent, and the manner in which the question was delivered. It was undeniably Klaus.

Caroline turned around. He was mere inches from her now and she suddenly felt like there was less air around for her to breathe. There was a tightening in her chest that caught her by surprise.

"Klaus" she muttered, barely audible. The hybrid made her nervous and she tried so hard to hide it.

She kept fidgeting, only looking into his eyes a few seconds at most. His gaze was locked on her. He studied her face carefully.

"Why do you avoid eye contact so much? Afraid I might try to compel you?" He smirked.

She looked at him straight on, bravely, raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't. If you wanted to compel me, you would've done it last night."

Klaus smiled at her, knowing she was right.

"That would be too easy. I've learned that the harder you work for something, the _sweeter_ the reward." He looked down at her lips and then lower at the barely visible cleavage peaking out of her dress.

Caroline looked away but not before noticing that he was observing her features. She pulled the piece of paper out of her purse, unrolling it carefully.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, holding out the drawing he had left on her bed.

"You don't like it?" he said, looking concerned.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You're missing the point. Why did you do it?" She stepped aside and walked around him, his back now to her.

He turned around to face her once again.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to, love?" His eyes scrutinizing her from head to toe.

Her strapless lilac dress swayed with the slightest movement and hugged her body in just the right places.

"You can't do this." She said quietly.

"You truly are gorgeous." He said, walking closer to her. His hand reached for her cheek.

Caroline, stood still for a moment but flinched as soon as his hand touched her. Electricity running through her body.

"It's wrong and you know it." She held on to the drawing with one hand and fixed her hair with the other.

"If its so wrong and you don't want any part in this, then why are you here?" He admired her, tilting his head to one side.

Caroline stood in silence. Why had she come? Why didn't she just rip the picture up and pretend the night before had never happened?

"Maybe there's a part of you that does want this," he paused for a moment. She looked at him attentively.

He closed the distance between them, placing his hands on her arms, pulling her into him. Their chests touched and he shifted his gaze from her eyes to her pink lips. He wanted nothing more than to savor them. Caroline's eyes widened, waiting for him to press his mouth against hers. But he never did.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll get a taste of your lips when you allow me to." He whispered, his warm breath caressing her skin.

He slowly backed away from her.

"Well, where have my manners gone? You've probably been standing out here for a while. Please, come inside." He directed her towards the door.

"That won't be necessary. I've said everything I wanted to say." She shook her head.

"I guarantee you have nothing to worry about, love." He smiled, opening the door for her.

She looked around and hesitated a bit before stepping inside the house. Everything from the night before had been cleaned up. It was all so calm and silent, not the slightest sign of anyone else being home.

"Wow, how many hybrids did you need to order around to get this place all nice and spiffy?"

Klaus looked at her with a serious demeanor.

"You know, I don't rely on my hybrids for everything." He said, making his way up the stairs. She raised her eyebrows in skepticism but followed him anyway.

They walked down halls, framed paintings of portraits and landscapes hung on the walls. Caroline wondered which of them were his but she didn't ask. They finally stopped in front of a door. She crossed her arms over her chest, not knowing what to expect. Klaus pulled down on the handle, extending his arm, inviting her inside.

His bedroom was enormous, a four-post bed lined with deep red satin sheets. On the far right corner sat a large desk, papers, pencils, and pieces of chalk were scattered all over it. To the left there was a sitting area; two maroon leather sofas surrounded a small coffee table. Caroline looked around, noticing that most of the wall in that area was taken up by a beautiful scenic painting.

"Please, take a seat." He smiled at her tenderly, as she made her way to one of the sofas.

She took a seat, placing her purse on the coffee table. Her legs were crossed and she pulled her dress to cover up the visible skin of her thighs. Klaus noticed her gesture and smiled to himself, stealing glances of her toned legs whenever he thought she wasn't looking. Her cream-toned skin looked as soft as silk. He could only imagine what it would feel like under his fingertips.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." She said with a stern expression displayed on her face. She uncrossed her legs and made another effort to pull the hem of her dress even lower.

Klaus looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed that she'd caught him looking. He poured whiskey into two glasses and handed one to her.

"My apologies." He said with a smirk. Caroline took the glass, trying not to make eye contact.

There was something about the way he looked at her that made her feel sheepish. She took a sip of the alcohol, eyeing him for just a second. Klaus took a seat on the sofa in front of her, setting his glass on the table. He leaned over, intertwining his fingers together and resting his arms on his legs.

"Now, are you going to tell me the real reason for your visit?"

"I already told you. I need you to stop with this charade." She tucked her hair behind her ear before taking another sip of her drink.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I'm genuinely interested in you?"

Caroline rolled her eyes nervously.

"You're beauty is captivating and your personality..." he paused, raising his eyebrows. "Well, it's fascinating to say the least."

"How do you know so much about me? Last night... You said you knew I was Miss Mystic Falls and you also knew about my father."

"Let's just say you didn't go unnoticed the first time we crossed paths. As for the second part, Mystic Falls is a small town." He smiled, drinking again from his glass.

It took her a while to realize that he'd probably been keeping an eye on her ever since his involvement with Tyler. She was an integral part of his life and he must have had her on check due to that.

"You have to let him go." She said curtly.

Klaus looked a bit dumbfounded but it only took him a couple seconds to figure out who she was referring to. His face hardened at the thought of Caroline and his sired hybrid being romantically involved.

"You're in love with him?" He asked softly, leaning back on the sofa.

"Tyler and I have been through so much together. We've been there for each other when we thought no one else was. I care deeply for him and yes, I do love him." She drank the last of her whiskey and set the glass on the table.

"Well one can love just about anything, but that wasn't the question, sweetheart. I asked if you were _in love_ with him."

Caroline sat in silence. She bit down on her lip. On two separate occasions Tyler had confessed his love for her and neither of those times had she said those words back. Truth was, she didn't know what she felt. All she was sure of was that they were friends and they cared deeply for each other. The sex was amazing but she always saw it as just an extra benefit of their close relationship. She looked at Klaus, her mouth opened slightly but nothing came out. She was at a loss for words.

"I take it by your silence that you're unsure of your feelings for him." He stood up, pacing over to the desk on the other side of the room. He took something out of the drawer.

"It's complicated." She simply stated and he chuckled under his breath.

"Here, I believe this belongs to you." He handed her the diamond studded bracelet.

Caroline shook her head in disagreement.

"Oh come on, love, don't be silly. It was a birthday present, I couldn't possibly take it back."

Caroline hesitated at first but finally obliged and took the bracelet from his hand. He smiled, please by her actions.

"Here, let me put it on."

He took it from her again and wrapped it around her wrist. She looked at him, noticing how gentle he was. His fingers lingered on her wrist after he was done, until she pulled her arm away.

"I should go." She said, standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Caroline..." he said as she walked towards the door.

She stopped, turning to look at him as he stood in front of her.

"You deserve so much more than this. There's a queen somewhere in there..." he placed a finger on her chest, "...that's dying to be set free. I'm willing to do anything and everything to treat you like one."

Caroline only listened, pursing her lips and allowing her head to absorb his words. They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"You can take your finger off my chest now." She said calmly.

Klaus smirked, removing his finger.

"I have to go." She made her way to the door as Klaus watched her walk away. Her hips swayed from side to side, causing numerous unrestrained thoughts to pass through his mind.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part 2: Doubts<span>**

Caroline sat high atop a green hill looking over Mystic Falls. The cold night air hit her face but she was indifferent to the weather. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for just a moment.

_Persistent._

That was the only word she could use to describe Klaus. It had been weeks and his efforts to win her over had not ceased. Caroline had grown accustomed to them by now. He wasn't afraid to show his interest openly and frankly, she had to admit it made her feel good. She was actually surprised he was behaving like a true gentleman. Not once had he tried to take her by force or make her do something she didn't want to. Not once had he ever threatened her or try to manipulate her in any way.

They've had talks about the most random subjects and he somehow always managed to make her laugh, whether it was due to something truly funny or just plain ridiculous. She especially remembered their last conversation a couple of nights before. He'd been so understanding about Tyler even though she knew it bothered him to no end whenever she brought him up. Eventually he had no other choice but to give in to her request. At first she had been suspicious, the thought of him double crossing her had been on the back of her mind but he proved himself trustworthy time and time again.

The lights of the town were becoming dim as the sun rose behind the trees that formed the outskirts of the woods. Caroline looked over at Tyler who had fallen asleep after acting like a complete wild man, running in his vampire speed and climbing trees, basking in his freedom.

Klaus had agreed to set him free. He had promised Caroline he would stop ordering him around as long as she allowed him to keep seeing her and she had acquiesced to his request, not like disagreeing would have kept him away.

_I'll stop controlling him, if that will make you happy. But don't lie to yourself, love. It's not fair to you or him._

Klaus' words were still echoing in her head. She knew Tyler loved her but she couldn't bring herself to actually say those three words back. If there was one thing she was sure of was that she cared for him. Love. Love was such a powerful word. Caroline wasn't even sure if she'd ever experienced it before.

Hints of light appeared on the horizon. The clouds changing slowly from a shade of dark blue to bright pink and purple. It looked like cotton candy floating around in the atmosphere.

"It's morning..." Tyler groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"Yeah." She smiled down at him.

He propped himself up on an elbow and reached for her face with his other hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing." She lied. She couldn't possibly tell him what was going through her mind.

"We should head back."

They stood up and made their way back to town. They finally reached a point where they had to part ways. Tyler insisted on walking her home but she told him it wasn't necessary. He tried kissing her after they said goodbye but something inside of her prevented her from doing it. The worrisome look on his face was obvious.

"Caroline, I know you. There's something going on." His eyes narrowed, trying to fish out the answer. She nodded.

"Look. I have so many things going on right now. I feel like, I need time apart to figure things out." She looked at him, feeling ashamed for not telling him the whole truth. "Just, please don't hate me, Tyler."

"That's impossible." He replied, cupping her face. "Do what you have to do."

She smiled and gave him a hug, knowing this was probably the last time she'd ever have him this close.

* * *

><p>Caroline pushed her bedroom door open. The room was barely illuminated even though the sun had almost completely risen.<p>

"Good morning..." His deep voice filled the silence, resonating against the walls.

He was seated in the corner of her bedroom, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair. The curtains were closed and the lights were off, Caroline could barely make out his features. She knew he was looking at her though. The same way he seemed to always look at her, always paying very close attention to everything. She didn't bother flipping on the light switch and instead closed the door behind her, removing her scarf and throwing it on the bed.

It had become a habit of his to just drop by unexpected. She knew he had full access to her home and by now she was truly convinced that he posed no danger to her. He would come around just to see her and she'd become used to the idea. Truth was, Klaus could be sweet and caring when he wanted to. He'd lose his temper with everyone else, but with her there were no traces of the ruthless evil hybrid he once was.

"You're here early," she chimed.

"Have a fun night with your little hybrid?" He asked. Caroline sensed the jealousy in his voice.

"He's happy..." She replied, removing her jacket.

Klaus watched her as she placed it back in her closet. She slipped off her shoes and climbed on the bed.

"Thank you." She said softly, smiling at him from across the room.

He lifted himself up from the chair and walked to the edge of the bed, standing in front of her. He leaned in leaving barely any room between each other's faces.

"You know I'd do anything for you. All you have to do is ask." He repeated those words again, the same words he'd used when she was dying.

Caroline swallowed hard as she swept her eyes over his face. His lips were so close to hers and the smell of his skin made her insides burn. She didn't know how or when it had happened but she'd been battling her attraction to him for a while now. It was getting to the point where sometimes she'd get so nervous she felt sick. He sensed her uneasiness but just smiled to himself, knowing he was causing that reaction in her.

"_All you have to do is ask_..." He whispered against her lips, and she could've sworn they'd brushed.

She immediately placed her fingertips over her own, as if shielding them would stop her from wanting it so badly.

"It's ok, love. We'll do this on your terms, and you're obviously not ready for that yet."

He straightened himself up and grabbed his jacket, sliding his arms inside of it and zipping it up almost all the way.

"You should get some rest." He said, reaching for the door knob.

She blocked his path, the way she managed to wedge herself between him and the door so fast was impressive. Caroline watched as his hand dropped to his side. Neither of them spoke, she knew what she was doing and he knew why she had stopped him. Their gaze was intense, each transfixed on the other. They both eyed each other's lips, her hooded eyes could've been caused by exhaustion or raging desire. Klaus preferred to think it was the latter. He'd been waiting for the blonde to figure things out, he knew this moment would come sooner or later. He just didn't anticipate how much he'd enjoy it and how happy it would make him.

Caroline wrapped her hands around his neck, raking his hair with her fingertips. He closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation. She licked her lips before getting a hold of his jacket's collar and pulling him down towards her. Their lips hovered over each other's, their breaths blending into a sweet mixture. She looked into his eyes and then at his lips again before finally pressing her mouth against his. She held on to this upper lip, squeezing it between hers as she twirled his hair around her fingers. He wasn't going to let her do all the work. All he wanted was her permission and he obviously had it now.

Klaus pushed her on top of the bed, not once breaking apart. He slightly bit down on her lower lip, he'd always wondered what her lips tasted like and it was better than he'd ever imagined, like fresh ripe strawberries covered in honey. They were like two hungry animals, nipping at each other's mouths. His tongue swirled around until she parted her lips to allow him access to hers. She held on to him, pressing him against her, her body wanting to be closer, so much closer. Klaus ran his hands up and down her side, studying her every curve.

They were breathless but still wanting more. He kissed her neck as his right hand ran up to her chest, cupping her firm breast over her top. An almost silent moan, escaped her mouth. His lips moved steadily from her neck down to her chest. His fingers itching to get under the fabric of her top.

"Klaus..." she blurted out, panting.

His name sounded so sweet coming from her mouth.

Their heated moment was interrupted by a catchy pop song coming from her phone. He immediately stopped what he was doing, like a record player halting in the middle of the best part of a song. She sighed in annoyance.

"Go on, pick it up. It might be important." He sounded out of breath.

Caroline reached for her phone, looking at the screen.

"Damon..." she muttered.

She looked at Klaus, waiting for him to change his mind and continue kissing her. He smirked, placing another kiss on her soft lips.

"I supposed it's time for me to go." He said, the weight of his body coming off of her.

"See you tonight?" She smiled at him flirtatiously and he nodded smiling back.

Klaus knew then and there he had no reason to worry about Tyler. He was finally reaping the benefits of his persistence. He slipped out the door quietly, smiling at her before disappearing completely.

Caroline curled up in her bed. The sun now penetrating through her window curtains, a grin splitting across her face as she hugged the pillow next to her. She couldn't hide it anymore. Her feelings for him had overcome her but a sense of guilt quickly overshadowed her happiness. She thought about returning Damon's call but chose to get some sleep instead.

It wasn't until almost 5 o'clock when her phone rang again, waking her up from her deep sleep. She groaned in protest but this time she picked up after a couple rings. After a few minutes of talking to Damon, she wished she had ignored the call. He was putting her in a predicament she wanted no part in.

"You need to get to the grill right now." It was definitely a command and not a request.

"What exactly am I doing?" she asked, still not understanding her role completely.

"All you have to do is walk in there, bat your pretty little eyes and split up Klaus from Kol. It's simple."

"But why?" She asked.

"I don't have time to explain right now. Just do it." He demanded.

"Fine." She replied. Hanging up almost immediately.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part 3: Surrender<span>**

Caroline sat in a corner table of the Grill, furthest from the entrance, her fingers caressed the cold glass of rum-laced coke sitting in front of her. She eyed a happy couple playing pool a few feet away from her and couldn't decide whether she was jealous or if she felt sorry for them.

She looked over at the bar, recalling the events from a week ago. Somewhere deep down she felt like she had betrayed him, even though all she was doing was helping her friends. Still, she wished she had known exactly what the plan was in order to avoid getting herself involved in that mess. The corner of her lip curled up into a half smile as she thought back to the conversation with Klaus on the bench. She had lured him outside telling him she needed to talk about their current situation. Everything was going perfect and then it happened, she saw the hurt expression on his face and she knew very well it wasn't caused by the sharp pain of the dagger in Kol's chest. She knew she had fucked up. She chugged the rest of her drink and leaving some money on the table made her way to the exit.

Her blonde waves fell over her face as she put her leather jacket back on. The clank of her boots seemed to get louder with every step she took. Her legs moved swiftly, as she looked down into her purse trying to fish out her car keys. Suddenly she felt something slam up against her. Her eyes shot up to see Klaus, standing in her path. Her eyes showed surprise and she tried hard to hide the smile forming on her lips. She opened her mouth to greet him but before she could speak he had already gotten out of her way and made his way to the bar. An loud annoyed puff escaped her. She was deeply bothered by his choice to ignore her. She stepped foot outside before making an about-face and walking back inside.

He was leaning over the bar talking to the cute bartender behind it. He said something to her that made her laugh. Caroline walked up behind him, clearing her throat loud enough for him to hear, but he didn't even acknowledge it. He continued talking to the bartender who was now bluntly flirting with him. Caroline gave her a look of disapproval. She tapped Klaus on the shoulder.

"Excuse me..." She said in an annoyed tone.

Klaus turned around and looked at her, surveying his surroundings.

"What is it? Here to distract me again? Because let me just point out the obvious, I'm here alone this time." He turned back to the bartender and ordered a shot of vodka.

"Are you always this self-centered?" She asked, pausing to ask the bartender for another shot.

"Let me just remind you that you were the one who tried to kill me first. Twice." She said, raising up two fingers.

He looked down, a smirk splitting across his face.

"So you're trying to say I had that one coming?" He replied, taking his shot.

"Perhaps. Plus, you're holding me accountable for something when I wasn't even aware of what the others were planning to do. So please don't act so offended all of a sudden." She downed her shot as well.

"Very well, point taken."

He stared at her, leaning in a little bit closer.

"That's it? All I had to do was say that?" she asked, looking around the bar.

He shrugged, looking her up and down. Caroline felt self conscious all of a sudden. A week without seeing him had really taken its toll.

"Can you please not do that?"

"Do what?" He pretended not to know what she was talking about, staring at her once again.

The purple top she was wearing under the leather jacket accentuated her breasts quite nicely. He couldn't help glancing at her.

"That! Stop looking at me like you're a fat kid looking at cake!" She crossed her arms, and he laughed enjoying the view even more.

"Well sweetheart, I can't help it. It's not my fault you're so beautiful." He grabbed a bottle of liquor sitting on the bar and poured each of them another shot.

Caroline felt herself blushing at his words.

The liquor splashed down her throat, a warming sensation grew in her stomach and she knew the alcohol wasn't the only cause of it.

"Alright, well..." She smiled.

"I need to head back home. Thanks for the drinks."

"What's the hurry, love? We haven't seen each other in days. I think we have some catching up to do." He smirked, "You won't regret it, I promise."

His pleading eyes were too much. It was as if he was a completely different person when he was around her.

"Okay..." she paused.

"But," she said raising a finger, "I'm only doing this because I don't have a bed to sleep in at the moment and I'd actually rather get drunk that go sleep on my couch."

"You have no bed?" He looked confused.

"Well, I have one but it's being occupied at the moment. Bonnie, you know what, don't worry about it." She eyed him suspiciously.

Klaus put his hands up. "I'm done asking questions."

"But I would like to say that I have a very large home, plenty of space, rooms, and beds..."

She laughed, realizing what he was getting at.

"Oh Klaus, do take me home with you. I'd love to sleep in your giant bed and fluffy pillows..." She teased in a high pitch voice.

He laughed, not knowing what else to say.

"Nice try... But you're gonna have to do a lot better than that." She affirmed.

"So, one week of not seeing me and you've already forgotten about what happened in your bedroom that morning?" He looked at her, eyebrows raised, waiting for a response.

"I never said that..." She answered.

He kept pouring shot after shot. The bottle getting lighter each time. Caroline had loosened up but she still rolled her eyes every time he acknowledged her beauty. She would look away whenever he would give her one of his longing gazes. No one had ever looked at her that way before, it was something new to her but she enjoyed every second of it.

"Why do you look at me that way?" She finally blurted out.

"I look at you a certain way?... Oh wait, like a fat kid looking at cake, right?" He said mockingly.

She smiled, embarrassed.

"There's this... intensity. I can't describe it, but you do it every single time. Honestly, I thought it would stop after a while but it hasn't." Her speech was starting to sound a bit slurred.

"You're very enticing, I can't help it." He replied, caressing her cheek with his hand.

Her mouth opened slightly but no words came out. A shiver ran down her spine and she could feel the goosebumps forming on her skin.

"You really are stunning." His hand dropped from her face.

This time she smiled taking the compliment. He returned the gesture, polishing off the rest of the liquor, setting the bottle down on the counter.

Caroline knew she'd drank a lot more than she wanted to. But she also realized that only in this state was she fully able to accept that the hybrid had a hold on her. This was the only way she could admit that she had feelings for him without feeling guilty about it. She wanted to tell him how his sweet seductive voice drover her insane, and how his accent was the most lethal of poisons. Instead, she just looked at him and smiled.

"Will you please take me home?" She placed a hand on his chest.

Klaus looked at her, a grin appeared on his face.

"You know the slurred speech is kind of endearing."

"Oh shit, please don't say that. I don't even feel that drunk, my speech can't be that bad." She ran her hand through her hair.

"It's not, but it's endearing either way." He took money out of his wallet and paid the bartender for the drinks.

"Oooh no compulsion..." she whispered into his ear. "I'm impressed..."

"Very funny, let's go..." he said, placing his arm around her waist.

* * *

><p>"Where's your car?" She asked, looking around the parking lot.<p>

"Why would I drive when I can get here in half the time?" He asked.

"Hmmm I don't know, maybe to blend in!" She replied. Klaus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

He took her keys and opened the passenger door for her. He was seated in the driver's seat in no time at all and placed the key in the ignition. He looked over at her before turning on the car.

"I want to sleep in a bed tonight..." She said, looking over at him, her eyes glistening under the street lights.

"On your bed..." The eagerness in her voice caused a twitch in his pants.

"Caroline..." he began, but she cut him off.

"Isn't this what you've been wanting since that day? Tell me, what would've happened if Damon hadn't called?"

"Caroline..." he interrupted her, pausing for a moment. "You've obviously had too much to drink, love."

"Stop saying that I'm drunk. I know what I want, ok? Don't treat me like a child." The frustration in her voice was evident.

"Very well then. You want to sleep on a bed tonight, have at it then." He replied.

* * *

><p>The mansion was completely in darkness. She remembered the staircase that led to the bedrooms upstairs but it seemed miles long to her now. Klaus figured she was probably too drunk to make it up all the way on her own. Without hesitating he placed one hand on her back and the other behind her legs and swept her up, carrying her up the stairs. He opened the door to his bedroom and placed her down in front of the bed. It was huge and it looked so comfortable and inviting.<p>

"You can sleep here. I'll take one of the guest rooms."

"No..." she said, grabbing on to his arm.

"Caroline, you don't want this, not now."

"And how do you know what I want?" She asked, pulling him towards her.

"Well, I know that if we do this, you'll probably regret it and you'll never forgive me for it. Not to mention, I'd be taking advantage of the situation." He replied.

She pushed him onto the bed and he immediately sat up. Caroline removed her jacket, throwing it on the ground. She kicked her shoes off. Klaus remained seated on the bed, watching her attentively. She looked at him, knowing that he liked what he saw. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, raising it up, gradually exposing her midsection. Her hands continued pulling on it until it was completely off her body.

Klaus sat in silence. He had fantasized about this moment, night after night, stroking himself thinking of her. Imagining what she felt like under his body.

"You don't know what you're doing to me right now." He said.

"Of course I do." She answered, walking up to him, placing a hand on his lap and gently running it up to his crotch. Klaus opened his mouth, exhaling deeply. He was already hard and this in itself made Caroline's heat intensify, her panties moistening in the process.

Her hands ran down her sides, unbuttoning the jeans and sliding them off her legs. She stood wearing only a black sheer bra and a matching thong. She climbed on the bed and lied next to him, propping herself up on her elbow, as she teasingly ran her hand over her breasts and down her stomach.

"So are you still set on your gentleman ways?" She licked her lips and smiled.

"No." He muttered, before climbing on top of her.

His hands ran rampant over her body, touching and kneading her soft fair skin. Their mouths collided against each other and they breathed each other in with every pant. He wasted no time removing his shirt, Caroline gently ran her nails over his chest as he unhooked her bra. Her beautiful round breasts rubbed up against him; her nipples hardening at the touch. He broke free from her lips, placing his mouth around her left breast. His tongue swirled around, sucking on her pink nipple. He grabbed the other one and pinched it with his fingers. Moans escaping Caroline's lips. His cock was throbbing in his pants, wanting to be released. She quickly undid his button and yanked on the zipper, pulling off the jeans and his underwear with them. His length sprung out, pressing against her thighs. He kicked off the jeans to the floor below them.

Klaus slid over her body, leaving a trail of smoldering kisses from her neck down to her most sensitive spot. She placed his hand over the thin fabric covering her mount. He could feel how wet she was and her arousal drove him insane. His hand pulled down on the thong, removing it from her body. He looked up at her, her eyes widened at the sight. She knew what he was going to do next and she clutched on to the sheets in anticipation. Klaus kissed her gently and licked her inner thighs, causing shivers to run through her body. She smelled delightful and the look on her face was more than gratifying. He passed his tongue over her inner thighs once again before diving it into her slit.

"Oh...fuck..." Her response was encouraging and by now his cock felt like it was going to burst.

He continued exploring her, his tongue and lips running up and down between her folds, teasing her entrance. He sucked on her little nub and she arched her back, breathing heavily. Her chest rising and falling in pauses as the pleasure made her whimper, it was an exquisite sight.

"Don't stop... Don't stop..." She pleaded, grabbing a hold of his hair and making fists with her hands.

He reached for her breasts with his left hand, moving from one to the other. He used his other hand to tease her opening. He carefully slipped a finger into her, continuing the licking and sucking with his mouth. He could feel her getting more wet with every second that passed. Eventually he slipped in a second finger, moving in and out of her at a steady pace, until she finally came. His fingers were covered in her warm liquid and he looked up at her. Her expression was priceless, her skin was glowing, a hint of pink covered her cheeks and a smile spread across her face.

"That was the best thing I've ever experienced." She said, panting.

"I don't think it was..." he replied, spreading her legs open.

She closed her eyes as he slowly filled her up. He pressed into her as he slid inside. She gasped when he was fully inside of her. He thrust into her at a slow pace, taking in every bit of her. Her walls enclosing his cock in a tight grip.

"You feel so much better than I could have ever imagined." He whispered, inhaling sharply.

Her breasts moved along with the motion, and her face, her face was the most magnificent thing he'd ever seen. She bit down on her lip, as she looked into his eyes, fighting for breath.

"Faster..." She demanded.

He did as she asked, pushing harder and faster into her. They were both breathless and moaning, relishing in the sensation of their bodies moving in sync. She looked at him intensely and quickly switched positions after a few minutes, landing on top of him. Caroline swirled her hips around, moving up and down his cock at the same time. Klaus liked this view, her breasts bounced up and down as she moved. He placed his hands over them and massaged them, running his thumbs over the hard nipples. Caroline closed her eyes taking in the feeling, her blonde locks falling over her face. Their rhythm intensified and she could feel herself getting closer to finishing again, Klaus himself felt like he was going to explode but he was going to let her come before that happened. She threw her head back as her nails dug into his chest, he felt her walls spasm and constrict against his pulsating length, her juices surrounding every inch of him. As soon as this happened, he too let himself go. He pushed harder into her, draining every last drop of fluid from his body. They were both hyperventilating, their bodies flushed and sticky. Caroline fell over him, resting her head against his chest. She brought her lips to his and kissed him, long and soft.

They stayed that way for a while until she finally allowed him to slide out of her. She rolled over on the bed and buried herself under the covers. The bed was big enough for five people but she snuggled close to him, falling asleep with her forehead pressed against the side of his chest.

* * *

><p>The sun creeped in through the cracks between the blinds. Caroline opened her eyes, looking up at the man sleeping next to her. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh but didn't move. She knew what she had done. The alcohol hadn't impaired her judgement, it had allowed her to stop lying to herself and face her feelings. It had been one of the most amazing nights of her life and she wasn't planning on it being the last.<p>

"Good morning," Klaus said opening his eyes.

"Hi." She replied shyly.

"I really thought you would run off after you realized what we had done." He explained, sounding relieved.

"And miss out on breakfast? Never." She giggled, running her hand along his jaw. "Do you think they'll ever forgive me?" Her voice suddenly had a hint of sadness.

"I think your friends love you too much to hold anything against you for too long. They'll come around eventually." He replied with sincerity.

She knew it sounded too simple, yet his words made her feel better. If she had to keep this a secret for a while then so be it. It was ironic how being _dead_ could make her feel so alive.

Klaus ran his fingers along her collarbone and down her arm, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"So what does my queen want for breakfast?" He asked, a smile spreading across his face.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how did I do? Please leave me a review, I'd love to know! :)**


End file.
